Minor Characters
This page lists the minor characters seen in Nomad of Nowhere based on order of appearance. Bramble Forest This is a list of characters living in the Nomad's forest of brambles. Hippopotamus Creature The Hippopotamus Creature is a creature seen in the episode "The Dreaded Nomad". It makes its first appearance in the Bramble Forest, where it eats one of Skout's books. It appears again near the end of the episode, with the Nomad riding it and spraying water from its nose in an attempt to extinguish the large fire lit by the Dandy Lions. The Oasis This is a list of characters seen at or affiliated with Don Paragon's Oasis. Oasis Inhabitants A variety of people are seen entering and milling around the Oasis. This includes shopkeepers as well as people who queue up in a long line outside, having to pay a certain amount of gold in order to enter. Oasis Guards A number of guards work for Don Paragon inside the Oasis. The first guard is seen collecting and measuring gold outside of the Oasis gates. Two more guards are posted outside of the entrance to Don Paragon's palace. Upon seeing a man attempt to collect water from a crack in a wall, the first guard tackles the man in an attempt to stop him. The second guard meanwhile informs Toth and Skout that Don Paragon is waiting for them. Their voices are provided by Cesar Altagracia and Kyle Taylor. Oil Man and Oil Man's Wife The oil man and his wife are a married couple living at their oil well. Their well stopped working, so Don Paragon sent the Dandy Lions to find out why they stopped producing. They have a small reserve of oil, and after Skout tells them the well has dried out, they agree to trade it for water from the Oasis instead of food. They are voiced by Billy B Burson III and Becca Frasier, respectively. Dandy Lion A Dandy Lion irritated Don Paragon during a meeting at the Oasis so much so that Don Paragon stabbed him, killing him. He was voiced by Todd Womack. Bliss Hill This is a list of citizens living in the near-abandoned town of Bliss Hill. Bathing Citizen An unnamed Bliss Hill citizen is seen taking a bath when the wall of his house collapses. He is present when the Ranch Hand arrives at Bliss Hill. Elderly Couple Referred to as "Old Man" and "Old Woman" in the credits, the elderly couple are a pair of citizens living in Bliss Hill. The Nomad stumbles into the door of their house causing the Old Man to answer and tell him to go away, assuming he is some form of service advocate or salesperson. According to dialogue between the Old Man and his wife, the Old Woman's name is Martha. The Old Man is present when the Ranch Hand arrives at Bliss Hill. The Old Man is voiced by Chad James, and the Old Woman is voiced by Christine Stuckart. Punk Teen Referred to as "Punk Teen" in the credits, the teenager hears of the Nomad's magic and reports his arrival to the town sheriff. He also alerts the sheriff to the Ranch Hand's arrival. He is voiced by Richard Norman. Deputy The deputy is the man in charge of the Bliss Hill jail. He locks himself both in his handcuffs and his cell, but he is freed during the Nomad's confrontation with the Ranch Hand. He is voiced by Neal Werle. Townsperson The townsperson is a man who stands audience with the Ranch Hand as he holds Barty hostage. They have a short conversation in which he states that he has never left Bliss Hill. He is voiced by Nick Schwartz. Nowhere This is a list of characters seen in the large, expansive desert of Nowhere without any known affiliations. Circus Spectator The spectator is a woman watching a The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus act when the Nomad accidentally brings her popcorn bucket to life. She is voiced by Alena Lecorchick. Medium Stephen Medium Stephen was Big Jib's bounty hunting partner and friend. After people shot him with many arrows, he succumbed to his wounds and died. Big Jib brought him to the Undertaker to be buried. Bounty Hunters There are many "Bounty Hunter" voice roles. Bounty hunters have been voiced by: *Jeb Kendrick *Caleb Wolcott Y'dala Elder The Y'dala elder is a woman who the Nomad meets inside an abandoned castle. She takes him through it, and he has visions of the past, showing what El Rey has done to Nowhere. As a Y'dala, she has caramel skin and orange eyes, but her age has caused her hair to gray. She is voiced by Melissa Sternenberg. Category:Characters